


Your Favorite Nightmare

by AnonJ



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: In-depth description of an eldritch horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonJ/pseuds/AnonJ
Summary: Papyrus has interesting dreams sometimes.





	

Papyrus shuddered, and struggled in the vines.

The creature in front of him was not like any monster he had ever dreamed of before. The eyes were disconcerting. There were monsters, of course, with different numbers of eyes, three or five, or zero, but none of them changed dilation so rapidly.

Looking at it made Papyrus blink several times. 

The creature’s eyeballs _wriggled,_ constantly shifting and turning and dilating along with their also-moving sockets. It made Papyrus’ non-existent stomach turn, but he couldn’t break their locked gaze. Then, Papyrus had to blink again as his own dilated eyes were blinded by a flash from the creatures’. He opened them again just as a beam came from-

* * *

Papyrus shuddered, and struggled in the vines.

The creature in front of him was not like any monster he had ever dreamed of before. The mouth was disturbing. There were monsters, of course, with fangs or beaks or gums or even no mouth to speak of, but none of them had the strange feature of jutting out from the head and opening _sideways._ The mouth opened and closed as the creature panted, and Papyrus couldn’t help but to gasp along with it. The sharp teeth were as tall and wide as his skull, and the molars were a bit smaller, but the latter made up for it with more mass. Saliva dripped from the pink gums and coated the ivory expanse, giving the bone a pearly sheen.

Papyrus could feel his own mouth drying up.

The odd mouth grinned as the creature grew even bigger. _NO,_ Papyrus realized with a start, _IT’S PULLING ME CLOSER._ Indeed, the vines that had wrapped around his form had tightened slightly, to keep their grip, and were bringing him nearer to the creature- wait-

Nearer to the creature’s maw.

Papyrus made an odd choked noise, and went limp. Now that he was closer, he could see how truly gargantuan the mouth was- Papyrus could lie lengthwise along a row of teeth and there would still be some past his head and feet. From where he was, each breath seemed like a hot, wet wind, as if he was standing by the seaside described in some surface books- if that sea were made of rotten meat and golden flower tea. Papyrus’ vision grew hazy, and his head swam, unable to get the fresh air that he did not truly _need_ -

And still the vines brought him closer.

Papyrus wasn’t even trying to fight them anymore- the air around him was too hot and heady, the creature in front of him too imposing. Even if he had the will to continue, he couldn’t- his arms and legs felt like lead in their sockets, his body only taking in stimuli, unable to respond to any of his commands.

As if knowing his utter powerlessness, the vines slackened, until they were no longer squeezing him breathless, but carrying him gently. Carefully, they brought him past a row of blurry white and pink, and deposited him on something that Papyrus couldn’t see- something warm, thick, and wet, covered in small bumps, and pulsing gently.

The ‘ground’ tilted, and Papyrus began to slide. The slick juices coating the surface began to splatter all over his bones, and Papyrus barely had enough awareness to realize that his battle body had disappeared sometime before he had been captured by the vines. Just as he was nearing the edge, the strange terrain reared suddenly, rising upward, and he was tossed in the air. His vision blurred, and pink and white rushed to smash his bones-

* * *

Papyrus shuddered, and struggled in the vines.

The creature in front of him was not like any monster he had ever dreamed of before. The appendages were hypnotizing. There were monsters, of course, with paws and claws, but none of them had the strange plant-like texture of the creature gripping him. In fact, if it weren’t for the exhilarating position he was in, he might even find them _cute_. However, the arms were longer than Papyrus was tall, and thicker than the tree trunks in Snowdin.

It made his soul pound in his chest just to think about it.

Papyrus watched, unable to look away as the creature raised an appendage up higher and higher. His breathing stuttered slightly as the three pink claws at the tip stopped moving- and then the plant matter came hurtling down at him. Papyrus had just enough time to jerk and let out a short cry before-

* * *

Papyrus shuddered, before going still. His eyes slowly blinked open to the still dark room.

_4:23 AM._

“Nnnh…” He let out a groan before getting out of bed. Ever since the human had brought them to the surface, they, the former queen, Sans, and Papyrus had all lived together. Their Majesties still had some things to work out with each other, and Undyne and Alphys wanted to live by themselves, but it still meant two more people in the household doing the chores! In theory, four people meant the chores should have been split evenly. In practice, Frisk was often too busy with ambassadorial duties to do housework, Sans slacked off as he always does, and Toriel ended up doing most of the cooking and kitchen work. As for Papyrus, well…

In one practiced motion, Papyrus stripped the sheets, carefully balling it up to further obscure the suspiciously sticky stain, before placing it in the basket.

There’s a reason he always wants to be the one doing the laundry.

**Author's Note:**

> Give Papyrus and Flowey a healthy and consensual relationship 2k16


End file.
